


cookies (now without scultrite)

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [102]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Drabble, During season 2, M/M, Shunk, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hunk bakes cookies. Shiro notices.





	cookies (now without scultrite)

Hunk put the cookies in the oven of the castle, after double checking that there was no weird alien ingredients in the mix, like the time with the scultrite. They had just returned from a hard mission, and Hunk just wanted to cheer up the team and treat them for their hard work, so he didn’t really want to accidentally break someone’s teeth,

 

Just good old fashioned Earth cookies.

 

As he closed the oven, he put on a timer, and immediately began to make preparations for the next batch. If he was baking, he wanted it to last for as long as possible, and cooking really calmed him down after such a stressful mission. It reminded him of home.

 

Soon, he heard footsteps, and Shiro walked into the kitchen, giving Hunk a smile. His hair was wet, meaning he had just showered. He walked up to Hunk, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before starting to talk.

 

“Hey Hunk, what are you doing?”

 

“Just baking some cookies for the team. I think we all deserve it after today.”

 

Shiro nodded.

 

“Yeah we do. It’s really nice of you to bake like this, with all these improvised ingredients and anything. No scultrite, right?”

 

“Nope, not this time. Only edible ingredients here.”

 

“That’s reassuring to hear. Do you want any help?”

 

“Shiro, I may love you, but you’re the last person I would ask to help me in the kitchen. I don’t want to start a fire in the castle.”

 

“Is my cooking really that bad?”

 

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
